scion_originfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aesir
'The Aesir of Asgard and Midgard' ' ' Forged from fire and ice, the Æsir and the Jötnar (the giants) clashed the moment they met. It had to be done. They were born into a world with nothing and with no land to call their own. Odin and his brothers ripped Ymir asunder and with his flesh, bones, brains, and blood, they created the mountains, the ocean, the clouds, and the lands of Miðgarðr. As fate would have it, Bergelmir and his wife were the only two giants to survive, becoming the progenitors of their race. They fled to Jötunheimr — a wild place filled with beasts that inhabited dark forests. Relentlessly battered by the Æsir and storms alike, the Jötnar had a choice — to live and mate with the Æsir or exist to torment their enemies until the great wheel turned. The Æsir dwelled in Ásgarð, a civilized and law-abiding land, surrounded by a thick wall. Eventually, a second tribe of Gods appeared, calling themselves the Vanir. They hailed from Vanaheim — a land with sacred halls, woods, and fields. The tribes coexisted with nothing but peace in their hearts until it was discovered the Vanir possessed the art of seiðr, a magic of incredible potency. Odin, seeker of all things mystical, sought to take the knowledge by force. The war proved one thing — that each tribe could gain the upper hand, but neither could truly succeed. After much bloodshed on both sides, the Titanic opponents of both devastated the Gods. The Æsir absorbed their rivals into their ranks and thus preserved themselves in difficult times. Born in the wastes and ruin of Northern Europe among Germanic warriors and Nordic pirates, the Æsir are the product of this shotgun wedding millennia ago, and the dichotomy still shows today. The Æsir do not regard the past as better than the present. In fact, they appear more at ease these days, for they are bound by Fate, and look to the future with dread. 'Principal Members' The Æsir are an ancient calling — a voice of nature and the force of war drums, loving flyting in the grand halls of Ásgarð as equally as they do a worthy battle. Bound by Fate, they are entangled to the whim of the Nornir — Urðr, that which is; Verðandi, that which is becoming; and Skuld, that which should be. Odin, the All-Father, rules over the Æsir, and often wanders the World adhering to his own agenda of breaking the cycle of Ragnarok, the great prophesied Twilight of the Gods. The Æsir continue to wait and hope: Tyr, Skaði, Thor, Sif, Heimdall. Only Baldr and Hel await the death of all with something resembling joy, for the former will resurrect as the sun over the new world and the latter will rule over the dead remains of the old. The Vanir still exist, bound by marriage to the Æsir: Freyja, Freyr, and Njörðr all grimly await their fate, doomed and bound by blood oath. And Loki, blood-brother to Odin, futilely struggles against Fate to save his pantheon and family. Pantheon Path of the Aesir 'Virtue: 'Fatalism and Audacity The Æsir remain bound by Fate, knowing the significance of every encounter to come. Odin willingly sacrificed his own eye to see the story unravel. In time, he hung on Yggdrasil for nine days and nine nights to learn the magic of the runes by watching the Nornir write them on the trunk of the tree. Fatalism is the understanding and acceptance of events: The Æsir will not live past the moment that the Nornir choose to end their existence. Nothing can change that time, regardless of which path they venture down. Fatalism is the act of knowing the Nornir weave fate, which in turn implies that every life of every man is threaded into a tapestry, and that every action has been decided from the day of that man’s birth. Yet Audacity is the Virtue of the valiant and the bold. Audacity is having the courage to step past the desire of the Nornir — to force a jarteign. To move against this Virtue is to be a Níðr — a coward, the worst of all insults. 'Pantheon-Specific Purview: 'Wyrd The Wyrd promotes experience and fixation of what is perceivable to the Nornir — the three fates. They sit and spin their tapestry connecting men and Gods to their threaded creation and, like ley lines, they force encounters that are destined to be. As the Gods chained Fenrir, tossed Jörmungandr into the sea, and placed Hel in Helheim, they accepted that their Fate is set in stone. They can no longer deny that ash-ridden lands will become blanketed in darkness as the sun and the moon are swallowed hole. Gods will die by the hands of the most monstrous of beings. The giants will die by the hands of Gods. Ragnarok is believed to be the end of days, but really, it is the beginning 'Cosmology - The Nine Worlds' The World is Miðgarðr, centered around Yggdrasil, a great ash tree that connects the World to eight others. Showered in white hail, it stands evergreen on three roots. The roots end in Ásgarð, Jötunheimr, and Niflheim. Yggdrasil — The Great Tree The ancient universe is visualized as nine worlds divided up into three sets of three on three end or no beginning. Sustained by the Nornir known as Urðr, Verðandi and Skuld. They would pour water over the branches so that the tree would not rot. At the top perched a great eagle with a hawk resting between its eyes. The serpent Nídhögg gnaws at the roots. Ratatosk, the squirrel, runs up and down the trunk carrying insults from the serpent to the eagle. Asgard rests high on the branches. It is the home of the Æsir. Midgard is the World, the realm of humans, resting under Ásgarð. Bifröst connects Miðgarðr to Ásgarð. Jötunheimr surrounds Miðgarðr. It is a place of chaos and all things wild. Vanaheim has long been abandoned by the Vanir. There are rumors that squatters have taken advantage of the fertile soil in the great fields. Alfheim is where the light elves reside. It is said that Freyr once ruled these lands. Nidavellir was the home of the dwarves, the creators of many artifacts of the Gods Helheim is where Hel rules. This is the realm of the dead for those that did not fall in battle. Niflheim is the land of ice and mist. It is Primordial. It has existed for as long as Muspellheim. Muspelheim is known to be a realm, but it is also Primordial. It has existed since the beginning. Surtr, the fire giant, resides here. Underworld The Norse Gods have numerous Underworlds, for their wars produced many dead by varying degrees. So too do the lives of their followers produce favored of several Gods. Many of the Norse faithful in the World today are claimed by one of four Gods, and taken to rest in their various halls, though it’s not unusual for favored of another God to be given residence in another place in the Norse Overworld (such as Ydalir, the Yew-Dales, watched over by Freyr). Valhalla is the most prominent in the mythology and religion of the Æsir, but three others receive their share of the dead and dying. Those who perish in battle go to Valhalla or Sessrumnir respectively, while those who die of disease or decrepit old age go to Helheim, and the rest of the dead find rest in Helgafjell. Hel — Abode of the Doomed The largest Underworld of the Norse Gods is known after the goddess who rules it, though it’s just as often called Helheim. It lies across a dangerous road and a turbulent sea, over which one must travel through darkness for nine days and nine nights until reaching a river called Gjöll, spanned by a bridge named Gjallarbrú. The bridge is guarded by Móðguðr, a female Jötunn, who allows the dead to pass when they state their name and business. From there, to the north rests Elvinder, surrounded by a large gate guarded by Garmr —a bloodstained hound. The dead who reside here, however, always find their way after great and grand trials. They do so in the shadow of Helgafjell, where others find rest. In the halls of Elvinder, Hel sits on her throne. She is the only Goddess of this place. She has two servants, named Idleness and Sloth, on hand. Within her own chambers, she sleeps in a bed called Sorrow. The souls of those who died old and alone and without family, and those who died of sickness dwell within this place, and there they will stay until the end of days. Life wore them down to nothing, and death has reduced them to less. Needless to say, Hel is an unpleasant place, even though Hel sets a feast for Baldr’s return to her hall, and the dead are free to eat. Despite the chill and gloom, the dead here are free of the things that destroyed them while they yet lived, and they spend their endless night eating, drinking, carousing, fighting, sleeping, and practicing magic. Those in the World faithful to the Norse Gods will choose a valiant death or dignified suicide in the face of terminal illness, fearful of the abode of the dead, but in truth it is not the worst of fates. Valhalla — Hall of the Fallen Valhalla is known to be a grand hall thatched with gold shields and spears. Standing before the hall is a great tree, Glasir. The Valkyries bring in the Norse-faithful, battle-fallen souls that were chosen by Odin, from battlefields in Afghanistan to Mexico to Syria to Myanmar. Here, within this grand place, the souls of the dead fight and train with weapons both ancient and modern. They have their fill of the meat of the resurrecting Sæhrímnir and mead from the udder of Heiðrún, and drink until the end of days. Odin himself is rarely seen. He does not need to watch over those he chose. Heimdall is known to have returned the best of the dead to aid in battles against the Jötnar, but they were commanded to keep silent and to never speak to the living. Sessrúmnir — Hall of Seats Resting on the field of Fólkvangr is Freya’s hall, called Sessrúmnir. It is here where Freya collects half of the battle-fallen, but also deceased women of noble birth or those who fell in service to causes she found pleasing. Within this grand hall, there are enough seats for those souls — and as more appear, there are always chairs. Here, they drink and fight and train, much like in Valhalla, in weapons and battle but also rhetoric, philosophy, and strategy. It is a grand and fair place, open and full of golden walls, reflecting the light — so there may be no shadow. Helgafjell— the Holy Mountain Those who don’t die of disease, old age, or in righteous battle end up in Helgafjell, a mountain shrouded in mist yet dotted with urban domiciles. It cannot be looked upon by the living, and stretches up far into the sky. Here, a faithful soul may find their ancestors who were claimed by accident and misfortune in the World before their skein had a chance to complete itself, living in comfort. There are no feasts here, though food and drink are plentiful; there is rest, but not true happiness. The Norse believe in reincarnation, after a fashion, and the Gods allow those residing in Helgafjell to walk down the mountain and through the mists once more. Through the mists, a soul will be reborn within their family lines. Scars that mark the old will become birthmarks on the reborn; eccentricities acquired with age become odd sentiments in a youth. Those reborn within families are often named after the elders they show the signs of, acquiring a legacy to live up to not unlike those of proper Scions. Notable Titanspawn Giants, dragons, and trolls bedevil the Æsir, chief of which is the devil-giant with the flaming sword, Surtr, who will bring forth the flames that engulf the World during the Twilight of the Gods. The Titan remains bound within his Primordial-self, Muspelheim, an Emanation of supreme power and malicious nature. The Æsir fear that slaying the giant would destroy the Primordial, so they’ve settled for sealing him within Muspelheim and aggressively killing lesser fire giants. 'Níðhöggr' The chaotic titanspawn known as the Níðhöggr — once the title of the foremost serpent that chewed the roots of Yggdrasil —have been merged under the name and taxonomy of “large, wicked serpents”. These titanspawn seek the destruction of the cosmos by destroying civilization and affecting the mythic and mystical roots that connect the World to the Nine Realms. They often appear as bearded dragons or snakes, and their venomous spawn afflict cities and rural towns alike 'Vargar' As both Hati Hróðvitnisson and Fenrir are destined to swallow the moon and the sun, these wolves are often beasts of destruction. These wolves care not for good or evil, they simply destroy whatever is in their path. Most know them as the Fenrirspawn — large wolves with sharp teeth and wild eyes, particularly prizing the hearts of Scions. Devouring the heart of a child of the Gods is necessary for the wolves to grow stronger and more cunning. 'Devourers' Most Jötnar are some form of titanspawn, but some inherit a cruel dislike for humanity rather than a vaguely malicious indifference. Known to some as the Thurs, or “thorn,” these titanspawn are the smaller brethren of the Jötnar Titans. Born of ice or fire, they either hail from Niflheim or Muspellheim. They are woe and misfortune — turning order into chaos, and beauty into ugliness. Walking the World disguised as large and unpleasant mortals, they work as enforcers or thugs for hire, viciously beating on mortals for a thrill until they’re put down by some enterprising Scion. Primordials 'Ymir' The original Father of the Jötnar, is believed to be a dead Primordial. In the beginning, Odin and his brothers waged a war against Ymir and his sons. Ymir’s blood created the oceans, his skin the soil, his hair the vegetation, his skull the sky, and his brain shattered, forming the clouds. If he’s still alive, he’s never manifested in the Overworld. Surt It’s theorized that Niflheim is a Primordial as well, for only darkness and ice were present in the very beginning, until Muspelheim and Surtr’s flaming sword touched the darkness and warmed the ice to reveal Ymir. The creation of the Gods soon followed. As mentioned previously, Surtr is an Emanation of the Primordial Muspelheim: as he brought life with fire, he shall destroy life with fire in the end days. Purview: Fire 'Religion: '''Laukr Worship of the Æsir was once disparate and highly personal in the World, only to be later unified and partly codified under great religious warlords. With the Scandinavian people comfortably spread out in diaspora, worship has largely returned to the ancient roots, but it never precisely escaped contact with the monotheistic religions unscathed. The Norse rune laukr roughly translates to “water,” or “leek,” or “to bend,” neatly describing a religion focusing on the ebb and flow of life and (more importantly) how to shape one’s life to fit any circumstance. The skein of their lives and deaths has already been woven by the Nornir, but cloth and twine will bend, and so too will a follower of the Æsir. While those who follow the Norse Gods prize seers and fortunetellers, they also council caution: “Wise in measure should each man be, but ne'er let him wax too wise, for he who looks not forward to learn his fate will bear an unburdened heart,” Says the Edda. Priests of Laukr are called gothi (when male) or gytha (when female), while the priests who care for the stave temples of the Gods called hofgothi. In the past, the Norse religion was led by great jarls or kings called fylkir, but the last died centuries ago, and no Hero of the Gods has yet arisen to replace them. Transmitted through oral culture in ancient times, modern practice of Laukr in the World involves some codified texts on codes of behavior, such as the nine noble virtues detailed in the Poetic Eddas (particularly Sigrdrífumál and the Hávamál) but still heavily focuses upon public acts of sacrifice and feats of daring. Practitioners are typically loud about their faith, wearing arm rings and torcs, sporting tattoos of scenes from Norse myth, and making obvious their sacrifices and pledges of victory. Even the quietly pious will proudly answer when asked to whom they’re pledging a victory, whether it be Odin on an exam, Bragi in a rap battle, Tyr in a court session, or any manner of natural luck to the Vættir, or “wights”, the nature spirits who rule over aspects of the World and include elves, dwarves, and giants. Practitioners inscribe runes on equipment and jewelry to invoke protection or esoteric magical effects; they also often choose a specific deity to whom they themselves are pledged. Numbers or collections of things are attributed especial significance, especially three and nine, but also things numbering seven, eight, 10, 12, 13, 18, or 27. They give offerings to the Gods — victories and accomplishments, yes, but also baked cookies for Loki, or mead to Thor, or books to Odin, and so on. The Gods challenge both specific people and whole Worldly communities, striving for greater justice and firmer community stability as a hedge against modern life’s harshness. Yet the religion also emphasizes personal rights and individual honor. While family and nation are important, injustice against a single person is cause for action and even vengeance from the community entire. Sacrifice binds the community together: great ceremonies called blóts, where animals and wealth are sacrificed to the Gods, the blood of those sacrificed is sprinkled over those present, and all feast and drink goblets of mead to the Gods and in remembrance of those who have passed. In ancient times, holy men and women of other faiths were sacrificed and most pleased the dominant Æsir, but in modern days human sacrifice is frowned upon (and politically damaging for an up-and-coming Scion). Still, the deaths of titanspawn and their cult hierophants are known to bring blessings from the Gods, even if they are questionably human. Laukr prizes cultic spaces such as groves and lakes and mountaintops, but the distinctive stave temples are even built in cities, a not-uncommon feature nestled between skyscrapers. The temple of Uppsala plays host to many festivals throughout the year, including May Eve, marking the last night that Odin hung from the tree. Midsummer is the longest day of the year, and a time of great rejoicing for the longer days. Winter Nights starts the Wild Hunt, which begins with a sacrifice performed by the greatest or highest-ranking political leader present. Yule is a time of great reflection, as the days are growing shorter and the night is when the Wild Hunt is at its peak. 'Seidr' Seiðr is a clairvoyant ritual often performed by women — calling to the highest power for aid, either to bless or to curse, often in some dramatic and highly poetic manner. These days, acts of the jarteign — the power to change Fate — are far too obvious for observers, far and few between besides. Most of the jarteign performed in the modern era mimics the troubles of today — small troubles and smaller blessings. The act of Seiðr is an interconnection between the user and the Nornir — to control their loom for a short time, such as the ability to take control of a raging fire or to force a powerful speech upon an unknowing observer to compel an unruly crowd. By seeing a thing, the practitioner may manipulate it, but also locks that event into being. Despite (or perhaps because of) the gendered association, men, those without a gender, or with a fluid gender may practice the art, but must adopt a specifically feminine presentation regardless of their true feelings: something traditionalists find unnatural. 'Galdr' The magic incantations of the runes are chanted in a falsetto voice, in a special lyrical meter called the galdralag. The runic magic of the Æsir takes the form of charms or certain purposemade miracles, spoken and sung aloud in a specific lyrical meter. Most of these runes and charms are harmless and without power, but a few invoke the power of the Gods and their Purviews. Many of the Marvels of the Æsir are performed through these runes, created to serve a specific purpose. 'Birthrights' 'Creatures' '''Gramr: '''Gramr is a creature that once was found guarding the gates of Helheim. It is a bloodcovered hound in one form; in another, it is made up of wispy shadows, and able to move through the smallest of spaces. The spawn of the creature often accompany Scions into the dark places under Yggdrasil. '''Sleipnir': Descended from Loki, the horses bred from this mighty stallion possess eight legs and are swifter than any mortal horses in existence. They can travel to realms that normally would be unpassable. Gramr.jpg|'Gramr' Sleipnir.jpg|'Slepnir' 'Followers' Berserkers: The famed Norse berserkers can be of virtually any strain of modern military or bodyguard; Fenris Arms runs a side business as a private military contractor to give berserkers work and provide young Scions with bodyguards and a strike force. They come in three varieties: bear warriors, who are supremely powerful and tough; wolf warriors, who are skilled and quick; and boar warriors, stealthy masters of disguise and the landscape. All three are capable of using the battle-rage, and typically take the Savage and Tough Follower qualities. Draugar: '''The Draugar are the undead that were not properly laid to rest. Swollen to the size of an ox, these dark blue creatures guard treasure and torment the living. They are mildly intelligent, as they can shapeshift and perform magic. '''Dvergar: Dwarves skilled in crafts can be found in heavily fortified homes, as living in mountains isn’t often the norm these days. Many make a living as civil engineers or construction workers, but they’re always willing to aid a Norse Scion who can meet their (usually usurious) price. Berserker.jpg|'Berserker' Draugr.jpg|'Draugar' Dwarves.jpg|'Dvergar' Guides Disir: Female spirits, often bidden to protect a family or an entire clan. A special type of sacrificial festival, the dísablót, honors them above all others. They ride black or white horses, and are usually invisible unless they’re pursuing a target (in which case, only the target may see them). Myling: Child spirits, sent by Hel to pass messages. They sometimes chase wanderers at night, acting unruly and leaping upon the backs of the unwary. They are particularly skilled at being stealthy assassins. Hrafn: The birds of Odin, these birds are watchers, often relaying messages for the All-Father. Their murder (flock, not death) will sometimes choose promising Scions to counsel and scout for. Ratatoskr: The squirrel of Yggdrasil will pass along messages to any of the Æsir. The squirrel itself is a titanspawn, and creates spiteful rumors wherever it traverses. Skogkatt: Large, 14-pound cats that deliver messages to and from Freya, but are just fine being cuddly housecats around the World. Dis.jpg|'Disir' Myling.jpg|'Myling' Raven.jpg|'Hrafn' Ratatoskr.jpg|'Ratatoskr' Skogkatt.jpg|'Skogkatt' 'Relics' Thor’s Bridal Veil: When gazed upon, it is simple white lace. When worn, the wearer is disguised from any Jötnar in the area. Gun of Tyrfing: A gun that never rusts, never misses the target, and can be shot underwater with no issue. Thread of Loki: Originally used to sew Loki’s mouth shut, this can be used to sew just about anything, in a pinch. Mead of Poetry: Fermented from the blood of Kvasir, this is used for inspiration for the artists who seek to gain a muse. Relationships In terms of interpersonal relationships, Thor and Zeus often attempt to best one another in whatever contest they feel is appropriate at the time, usually eagle fighting. In winter, Skaði will hunt with whatever hunter or huntress will take her up on the challenge. Loki and Set, the two notorious tricksters, have a friendly rivalry. Thor and Jörmungandr represent man versus nature. The robust God keeps nature from overtaking civilization as Jörmungandr provides a boundary for nature and natural places. It is only at Raganarok that Thor and Jörmungandr can successfully destroy one another — leaving room for new things to grow and emerge. Loki and Odin are opposite sides of the same coin. Loki is the trickster: He will lead those to where they wish to go, but it will never be a straight path. Odin, on the other hand, seeks to obtain his own desires. He isn’t entirely selfish or uncaring — the All-Father always has an agenda, and he can be deceitful about it. Other Pantheons The Æsir find the Tuatha to be companions on many levels; Odin once spent years with Ogma which is given away by the similarities between the Futhark and Ogham runes. Aside from the Tuatha, the Æsir aren’t particularly close with any other pantheon. The Devá are a burden to speak to, considering they seemingly can’t tell the difference between the Æsir and the Jötnar. The Æsir find the Netjer to be strange altogether and can’t quite comprehend why that pantheon keeps their treasure within arm’s reach. If that wasn’t befuddling enough, they don’t understand the massive Underworld or why they would keep organs in jars near the dead. Greatest Weakness Much like humans, the Æsir possess a number of good traits: kindness, courage, and loyalty. Again, much like humans, they are also flawed with pride, cruelty, and deception. What is more, those of the pantheon can age and wither, falling into a weak state. The Æsir rely heavily on the golden apples to keep age and death at bay, keeping them young and vibrant. These Gods exist in a world conjured to fight the darkness and clutch what little light exists in their lives. This constant knowledge of how their fate will turn, per the Nornir’s desire, is truly their greatest weakness and their greatest pride.